House Sterdnai
Speciality / Role : Mining Ruler : Arthur Sterdnai Colors : Grey, Black, White. Flag : Symbol : A Crossed Pick and Sword. Traditions : Aggressive Expansion, Self Negotiated marriages (male) , and Slave trading. History: - House Sterdnai- Originally the house was nothing more than a peasant group attempts at exploiting any mineral wealth they could muster from meager tools in an attempt to establish a reliable source of metals. Poorly equipped and struggling to bring in any metal, eventually their luck turned around when a group of local merchants and metallurgists began funding their operations, soon after the upstart mine began to yield results and crates of raw ores began flooding the smithies. Soon after to price of metal dropped and became more affordable to fund the excursion, and thus began the metallic wheels of production’s turn. After several years the operation began to resemble something close to a guild, headed by four prosperous merchants, one of particular note was a man named Robert Sterdnai. Over the course of the next few months Robert began to aggressively make moves to take over more and more of the “Guild”, using his shares of the wealth to buy out other share holders and expand his wealth. In addition he began a small complementary mine to supplement and further control the influx of metal. With his preparations made he moved to take control of the whole “Guild”. After a complicated moves he finally had sole control over the mineral wealth of the city, now looking to make ties to the nobility of the city. Using his wealth and influence he began searching for a wife with bluer blood than his own, unsurprisingly he found his wife with the most natural of matching houses.. Esmeralda Outmuss of house Outmuss, they held a tight control over the main economics of the city, and would gain much through the marriage. Through this Robert Sterdnai founded his own house to hold control over any mineral operation of the city. House Sterdnai under Robert tightened his grip on the monopoly on the mines, he bought out would be upstarts or intimidated them into abandoning their camps. Simultaneously he expanded into more branched tunnels and began buying slaves to replace many workers, while typically putting his paid workers into positions of supervision of the now slaving work force. Over the course of this transition he had his first child, a son, whom in the following years would be followed by two daughters. Arthur would be the Solidification that the Sterdnai house needed, and would grow up being the pride and joy of his father Robert. He was afforded the best of what the city had to offer in both education and clothing. Robert had him work alongside some of the mining officials to learn how to manage their source of wealth and in many ways made him his proper heir. Both his daughters he had also groomed to be perfect brides, to which Victoria and Brittany excelled. By the time Arthur was age 21 his father fell with a fever, and despite the best efforts of the healers of the city, he died in his bed, passing on full control of House Sterdnai to Arthur. To which Arthur continues his father’s legacy of aggressive control, and management of the metallic life blood of the city. Category:High Houses of Yhelin